One to Grow On
by Marina Black1
Summary: It's Murphy's birthday...he doesn't think anyone knows but someone does. Prompt challenge from the amazing Luca! Rated M for a reason!


Murphy laid on his back and stared up at the fathomless expanse of inky black sky dotted with twinkling stars. Clouds swirled and wrapped the moon in a misty shroud. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he inhaled the fragrance of mossy earth and pine.

A year ago, Murphy was locked up in a dank, metal cell that smelled like stale breath and rusted tin cans. He'd punched holes in every wall, tore apart his bedding, and paced like a caged animal…the rage inside of him knew no bounds. Coming to Earth had done nothing to temper the beast inside of him. The freedom to hurt others the way he had been hurt was just too overwhelming. Murphy would be the first to admit that he'd gone off the rails for a while… after surviving the brutalities of the elements and the Grounders opened his eyes. Funny how getting lashed with a cat-of-nine-tails and having his fingernails torn off put things into perspective…

The most important lesson Murphy had learned over the last year was that he couldn't live in a vacuum; he needed others… and they needed him too. Murphy had played an instrumental role in taking out the Mountain Men. Although the battle earned him quite a few new scars and he'd nearly given his life for the cause, it hadn't increased his popularity at all. Murphy was still persona non grata at Camp Jaha and it wasn't likely to change anytime soon. On several occasions, he considered packing it in and leaving this place for good. The Mountain Men were gone now and they had secured an alliance with the Grounders. If he struck out on his own, there were many places he could call home: he could build a hut in the woods, claim a cave as his own, or head east until he reached the Ocean Clan. Still, something always held him back. _Someone_, to be more precise…

It had been six months since Finn Collins's death and yet Murphy could still see the pain etched in her features. Despite the undercurrent of despair that haunted her, she continued to smile, laugh, and work her hardest to make Earth a place their people could not only survive, but thrive. Those sacrifices helped form the alliances that protected their people from the threat of the Mountain Men and the Grounders alike. She was the reason that he had the luxury of laying in the cool, soft grass and watching the clouds float across the sky instead of patrolling the border militantly while carrying an assault weapon. Quiet solitude was honestly the best birthday present he could have asked for…

"What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night…" Her soft voice wrenched Murphy out of his silent reverie. Although he didn't get up, he glanced over at her and a sly smile slid over his features. It only seemed to annoy her further. "What are you looking at?" She demanded, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Although the summer days were hot, the nights were pleasantly cool. Murphy could see that she was rubbing the gooseflesh that erupted over her skin.

Pushing himself up off the ground, Murphy grunted slightly at the tug of discomfort. His shoulder tended to ache whenever he did things like that, thanks to the bullet he'd taken during the battle of the Mountain. Shrugging his jacket off, Murphy stood a safe distance away from her and held his jacket out to her. "Here…"

"I'm _fine_," She retorted haughtily, turning up her nose at the offering. Unfortunately, her body was a traitor as the wind gusted from the North, cutting through her. Pursing her lips tightly, she reached back out and swiped the jacket from his hand before quickly tugging it around herself. Murphy's sly grin aggravated her to no end. There was a terse battle of wills that ensued; he waited for her to convey her gratitude and she was less than eager to bestow it upon him. For a long time, they just stared each other down. Eventually, manners won out. "Okay, _thank_ _you,_ Murphy. You're a saint."

Murphy's smile didn't wane, "You're welcome." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, his cerulean eyes flicked up and down her lithe body. It was clear to Murphy that she was annoyed with him…but that was nothing new. What baffled him, though, was why she came out here in the first place. Was she hurt or ill? What if she needed something that she felt she couldn't ask him for? Had she been wrenched from sleep by a nightmare? The thought that something could be wrong sent concern spearing through the heart of him. His brows furrowed, "Are you alright?" When she didn't immediately answer, Murphy closed the gap between them. He itched to cup her face and force her to look him in the eye… "_Raven."_

"Get off my back, Murphy," Raven huffed. The metal of her brace clicked as she brushed him away, taking several steps toward the forest. There was a long beat of silence before she spoke again. "I can't sleep…" The weather affected her now. Although she had no feeling below her knee on the left side, her back and hip ached fiercely, sending phantom pains shooting all the way down to her numb toes. The phantom pain was always the worst. "It's going to rain."

Guilt welled in Murphy's chest the instant the words left her lips. Dragging a hand through his dark hair, he sighed raggedly. The thought of Raven in pain tore something open inside of him. "What can I do?"

"Nothing," Raven replied tartly. After a moment's hesitation, she started to think better of it. "Well, I can't exactly do the stretching exercises by myself…"

"Then I'll help you," Murphy offered without hesitation. "Just tell me what to do." Raven didn't seem entirely convinced and he narrowed his gaze, "Come on, you love bossing me around." Nudging her playfully seemed to have no effect; she was still staring right through him, those haunting chestnut eyes sparking with an emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint. "It's my fault this happened to you. The very least I can do—"

"Murphy? Shut up…" Raven cut him off swiftly. What was done, was done…there was no use rehashing it again. Tilting her head, she hobbled toward the gate. "Come on," She cajoled. Due to her injury, she'd been given a bed inside the now-defunct Alpha station. The construction of new housing was already underway but until the dormitories were complete, she was once again stuck in a metal box with no windows. Murphy's tent was infinitely preferable and far more private. Pushing aside the fabric, she eased herself down on the cot where Murphy laid his head. Tugging at the metal clasps of the brace, Raven pulled it away and swung her legs up. Suddenly, she was enveloped in the smell of Murphy…it was earthy and warm, mingled with something masculine that was wholly _him_.

Murphy had to steel himself against clenching his fists. The sight of Raven in his bed was almost too much for him to tolerate. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, she tugged off his jacket and threw it aside…then she undid the snap on her dark pants. His breath hitched in his throat as she rolled them down her shapely legs, leaving her in a pair of tight black shorts. Shifting his position to alleviate some of the pressure that was already pounding inside of him, he tried to ignore the urge to take her. The exquisite torture was not lost on him.

Raven fluffed the pillow beneath her head and turned to glare at him, "Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to help me?" She rested her weight on her elbows, half-sitting up. With her legs stretched out before her, it was clear that the left was smaller than the right. Although she did her passive range of motion exercises every day, there was no substitute for using the muscles the way they were intended to. "I need to loosen up first."

Every atom in Murphy's body was on fire as he moved to her side. Kneeling beside the bed, his warm palms slid over her ankle. His throat was bone dry as he began to massage her foot and ankle, working his way slowly up the calf as if he expected her to stop him at any moment.

"You do realize I can't feel that part, right?" Raven sighed. "Start at the knee and work your way up."

"_Up_? Okay…" Murphy's voice came out tight and strained. Raven rolled her eyes at him and he refused to argue; this was the least he could do for her, considering she was in this position because of him. Murphy caressed the smooth skin around her knee, working to ease the tension there. He felt a sense of accomplishment when a calmness washed over her. Raven's breathing became soft and even and her posture relaxed. Time seemed to stop when her breathy voice reached his ears…

"Higher…"

"_What_?"

"_Higher_, Murphy," Raven repeated.

Murphy's hands trembled as they slid up her thigh. He worked his thumb over the muscles and tried to control his breathing. It wasn't just Raven who was aching now…powerful urges pounded in Murphy's veins. It took every ounce of strength in****his body not to succumb to the fire that raged inside of him. Moving in concentric circles, his thumb brushed over the creaminess of her inner thigh and he accidentally brushed against the searing heat of her womanhood. This was it…this was the way John Murphy died…

A soft moan emanated from Raven's throat. "Oh, right _there_," She whimpered. "That's the spot, Murphy."

"Fuck…" The curse tumbled from Murphy's lips before he could stop it. Touching Raven's incredible body coupled with the ungodly noises she was making was enough to break him. If there was even the slightest breeze right now, he was likely to make an _awful_ mess. "I can't…" Murphy wrenched away from her, "I can't do this."

A sly smile slid over Raven's features as she watched Murphy struggle against his baser urges. She was not unaware of the effect she had on him. Ever since that tender moment they'd shared in the drop ship when he'd shared his soul with her, Murphy had taken it upon himself to be her protector and champion. He felt that because he was responsible for her injury, it was his job to coddle her. During the battle with the Mountain Men, Raven watched Murphy nearly tear one of the Grounders to shreds after the bullheaded warrior called Raven a _cripple_. She was well aware she should've been horrified…but Murphy only attacked when he felt slighted or maligned. At no point had he ever become violent simply for the sake of violence. It was in that moment Raven realized Murphy _cared _about her. Yet there was a nagging part of her that worried he looked out for her only because of the injury…and Raven would be _no one's _obligation. So, she decided to test the theory for herself.

Honestly, the hardest part was deciding _when _she'd execute this plan. It wasn't until she started helping Abby pull medical records from the nearly wrecked servers of Alpha Station that everything clicked into place. While scrolling through the uncorrupted data, Raven found John Murphy's file sitting at the top of the pile. Maybe it was wrong but she couldn't help but peek…he'd nearly died from the flu at age four, he'd been seen in Medical countless times with cuts, scrapes, and a couple very serious concussions (which explained a lot). He had a habit of getting into fistfights—but that wasn't news to Raven either. What intrigued her was the birthdate that scrolled along the screen as she went. June 14th…Murphy was turning eighteen today.

So far, Murphy hadn't told anyone it was his birthday; hell, he hadn't even _hinted_ at it. He just went along working and living as if there was absolutely nothing special happening today. Murphy's nonchalance about irritated Raven to no end. The war was over now and the world was at peace…wasn't it more than time that they celebrated the little things?

So, Raven waited until midnight and she snuck to his tent but he wasn't there. She'd searched medbay, the cantina, and the mess hall with no luck. On her way past the front gate, she saw him, daydreaming in the dark. Raven went out there just to wish him a happy birthday and give him the present she'd been working on for a week…but the sight of him lying there looking so pensive gave her wicked ideas. Now was as good a time as any to determine how Murphy felt about her. If his feelings extended beyond obligation, she had quite a surprise for him.

Judging from the tautness of his muscles right now, it seemed like he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. "What's the matter, Murphy? I thought you wanted to help…" Raven taunted.

Murphy's breaths were coming in ragged spurts as he tried to control his lust. "Yeah, well…I was wrong. I can't help you, Raven." His aching arousal would wait for no one and standing around with her looking so soft and sweet was enough to drive him mad. "Stay for as long as you need. I'm going to take a walk." In the entirety of his eighteen years, Murphy had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Raven right now.

Raven sat all the way up. There was a sick satisfaction that came from playing with him this way. "You said you'd help me and now you're running off? No! Come here and finish what you started!" She watched him fight himself; the urge to run versus his honor to stay and help her. Raven hid a smile.

The need pounding within him had reached fevered pitch…but Raven was right, he owed her. Although things were rocky at times—like the day she tried to trade him to the Grounders in place of Finn—they still managed to build something. And yet in the blink of an eye, it would all crumble when Raven realized he couldn't get through a simple massage without becoming undone. Steeling his spine, Murphy stalked back to the bed. His hands spread over her hip as he attempted to think about _anything_ but how badly he wanted to bury himself inside her. Instead, he bit his lip until he could taste blood; it was all he could do not to lose control.

The roughness of Murphy's palms against Raven's skin was exquisite. He was certainly not the only one affected by their nearness. Raven could feel his resolve tightening like a wire getting ready to snap; it escalated the swirling need inside of her. Oh, she was having fun now. "You're missing the sorest spot…"

Visions of old people naked and gruesome murder were not helping****Murphy keep a lid on his arousal at all. He was counting to a thousand over and over again but Raven kept making these tiny guttural noises in the back of her throat and he nearly lost himself. "Well, where is it?" He managed to grind out through gritted teeth.

"Right there near my thigh," Raven replied as innocently as she could muster. She grasped his hand and guided it until she could feel his knuckles against her core. The pulse between her legs kicked up and she felt a rush of warmth spread through her. She could only imagine how difficult it was for Murphy; she felt ready to burst. "That's the spot…"

Murphy was many things but stupid was not one of them. Despite the darkness, he could feel Raven starting to respond. At first, he thought it might be a fluke. To be honest, most of his blood was simmering in his groin right now…but when she brought his hand back up her thigh like that, her little game was exposed. "I think I get it now," Murphy replied huskily. Lifting her hips up, he tugged the black shorts away from her body and nearly gasped as he found her bare beneath them. "Is this where it hurts?" Murphy queried as he pressed a single finger inside of her, his thumb easily finding the part of her that ached the most and applying barest hint of pressure.

Raven's body twisted and she gasped at the pleasure that washed over her. "Mmm…" She hummed, arching her hips to try and increase the pressure. "I'm going to need more than that…"

A second finger slid into her and he watched the stars burst behind her eyes as he teased her. Suddenly, his own needs were forgotten and it became all about Raven. He rolled the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath his thumb as his fingers moved in and out of her. Within moments, Raven came apart around him and he was rewarded with a soul-wrenching moan. For most, it would have been enough but Murphy was far from satisfied. Once he removed his fingers, he buried his head between her thighs. She smelled like ambrosia and honeysuckle; he couldn't wait to get a taste.

"Oh!" Raven bucked at the first swipe of Murphy's tongue against her core. Covering her mouth with both hands, it was all she could do to stop herself from screaming; it wouldn't do to bring the whole camp running as she spiraled into her second orgasm of the day. Raven always thought she enjoyed sex. She knew what she liked and she'd trained Finn to give it to her. A few quick moves and both of them could be finished within ten minutes. But it had never been like this…Raven could hardly control herself as he ravaged her.

When Murphy came up for air, Raven's entire body was heaving with her pleasure. Her fingers threaded through his hair and he crawled upward, kissing her deeply so she could taste herself on his lips. Those lithe mechanic's fingers eased down to tug at the button on his jeans and he broke the kiss. "Raven…you don't have to…"

"I want you inside of me," Raven's voice came out as a choked whisper. That was all the urging he needed. Murphy tore his pants away; his warm hands cupped her breasts, brushing over the nipples and despite the exhaustion at having come twice, she was already gearing up for a third go-round. "_John_…" She gasped as she wrapped her legs tightly around him.

Already Murphy was achingly hard and he was teetering on the edge of losing control. Raven begging for him, using his given name…it was too much for him to bear. Entering her in one swift motion, he hissed at how perfectly she fit him. It felt as if she was made to hold him inside her. As badly as he wanted to prolong their pleasure, Raven was kissing his neck, her nails dug into his back, and her body began to spasm around him…he was lost. Murphy emptied himself deep within her womb. His breath came in ragged spurts as months of sexual tension, frustration, and need poured out of him.

Murphy's kisses became softer and sweeter as he wrapped his arms around her. Stroking her dark hair, he cleared his throat, "Feeling better?"

"Still sore…" Raven teased, though she could barely stifle her laughter. She rested her head in the crook of Murphy's shoulder. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling too. A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest and Raven sighed contentedly. She was determined to savor every moment they had left. The sun would come up soon and she wasn't sure she was ready to share the news of her and Murphy's new relationship with the rest of camp. As the vibrant red-orange glow of sunlight began to filter through the tent, Raven knew it was time. She reached across Murphy, she dug through the pocket of her pants, which were pooled on the ground next to his.

"What are you doing?" Murphy murmured sleepily.

"I got you something…for your birthday…" Raven said softly.

The exhaustion that threatened to overtake him was gone in a flash. Murphy's eyes widened in surprise. "How the hell did you know it was my birthday?"

Raven grinned and pressed the small box into his hand. "I have my ways," She teased. "Open it…"

"Seriously, Raven, what you just gave me was more than enough—"

"Come on, stop stalling and just _open_ it," Raven interrupted. She propped her head up on her hand, staring at him until he complied. To his credit, Murphy didn't argue again, although she could see that the attention was making him a little uncomfortable. Inside the box was a metal chain she'd taken from the items salvaged from Mount Weather. Dangling from it was a simple charm, two-tone and polished. She reached out, covering his hand with hers. "I made it from the bullet they took out of my spine and the one they pulled out of your shoulder after the battle at Mount Weather." She watched emotion flickering over his features. "It's a symbol…of where you're going and where you've been."

"Raven," Murphy breathed, "This is…" He couldn't find a word to describe how much this meant to him.

"Fucking brilliant? Yeah," Raven pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I know." Taking the chain from him, she slid it over his head. It fell perfectly, the bullets falling directly over his heart. She smiled and covered them with her hand.

Murphy leaned in, kissing her softly and sweetly as he pulled her into his arms again. "It's going to be hard to top this," He murmured. "So…when's _your_ birthday, Raven?"

"Not telling," Raven smirked. "You'll have to pry it out of me…"

"Oh yeah?" Murphy's fingertips slid up her thighs again. "I think I have a few ideas on how to get that done." With a feral grin, he captured her lips once more. Truly, definitely, wholly, and without a doubt…this was the very best birthday John Murphy ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi all! I figured you could all use some MurphyRaven goodness in your lives. Luka (who is fucking AMAZING and wrote Even and is writing Up in Flames AND Come With Me Now). We did this as a fun little exercise. She gave us the prompt: It's Murphy's birthday, he doesn't think anyone knows...but someone does. It could be any character, any plot. And this was my take on things.**

**If you're a fan of Murphy/Raven, you can check out the first fic EVER done for this couple (because I dreamed this up during season 1). It's called Perdition. You can click my name to find it! I am also writing another fic featuring Murphy and a different leading lady, Lexa! Walking Through Fire is in progress. I also wrote Hurt for Bellarke and Heart of a Warrior (Linctavia, I wrote it before Lincoln even had a name on the show!) If you like my work, there's some more for you! Hurt, Perdition, & Walking through Fire are all full length. Whereas the other is a one-shot. **

**Enjoy! Please read and review! **

**Marina**


End file.
